Kuro-Kitties (Undertaker and Sebastian)
by Serayna
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and the Undertaker wind up in our world as cats. Rated M for suggestive themes and cursing -no actual sex though, so don't worry. UndertakerxOC SebbyxOc
1. Prologue:

_**Prologue:**_

Sebastian's scratchy pink tongue carefully moves against the inky fur on his paw, wetting the matted strands and combing them down. His young master sits at his side, still trying to adjust to his new found body, and Grell prances around them.

"_Sebas-chan is such a cute kitty!_" He gushes loudly, "_If only I were back in my human-form, I could snuggle with him and-_"

A few inches away, Undertaker rolls around on his back, silver paws kneading at the air, "_Hehehehehe._"

"_Sebastian, where are we?!_" Though Ciel sits stoic and calm, his voice is laced with heavy irritation. Said butler-kitten lowers his paw to the ground, fluffy chest puffing out slightly. His wine colored eyes flicker around before he trots to the wall of the cardboard box.

But his senses are distorted. And when he tries to leap to the top, Sebastian's face ends up smushed into the crevice between the side and the bottom.

The Undertaker's giggles grow louder.

Gritting his teeth, Sebastian climbs to his feet and shakes himself off. Grell pads to where Sebastian stands, pawing at him.

"_Poor Sebas-chan~_" He cries out softly. Sebastian shoots him a sharp glare, nails popping out of his paw. Grell lets out a small cat-squeal and jumps away from him.

"_Undertaker._" Sebastian turns to said silver-furred kitten. "_How can we get out of here?_"

Said kitten rolls over onto his feet, lips tugged back over sharp canines, "_You know the cost._"

Sebastian twitches.

"_You really don't know, do you, Sempai?_" Grell pouts.

Undertaker giggles, eyes shielded by a long tuff of silver fur, "_Not at all~!_"

"Oof!"

Something hard rams into the side of the box, caving the cardboard sideways. Even the Undertaker scurries away from the bent side with the others, trying to avoid being squished. Several curses sound and a face appears above them.

"K-kittens?" Pale pink lips part, forming a small o-shape. Her eyes are wide -the color of storm clouds. She reaches into the box, slender fingers brushing against Ciel's forehead. Her other hand runs through her bangs, pushing the longer strands behind her ears.

Grell fan-girls, "_Her hair is almost my favorite color! It's more of a licorice-red, but it's only a few shades off~_" He prances around the girl's hand, and Ciel, as she pets said sour-puss. Ciel grimaces at her touch, obviously uncomfortable.

She chuckles and moves her hand to scratch Grell behind his ears.

"_Ooo~!_" He begins to purr, eyes sliding shut, "_Excellent finger-work, too!_"

"Ash?"

Another voice sounds from a few feet away, soft and feminine. The girl's hand retracts from the box, abandoning a disappointed Grell, and she looks towards the origin of the voice. "Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with our dinner."

The cats stiffen. Ciel carefully shifts closer to Sebastian, lone eye narrowed. Sebastian watches the girl carefully and Undertaker watches with amusement, the picture of ease. Up close, however, his muscles are tense in preparation for a fight.

Grell pads around the box, meowing.

Another face appears. Vivid jade eyes widen in surprise. Her lips part, "Ash? Where did you find kittens?"

"In front of our door." The cherry-haired female responds as she stands. Strands of red spill out of a high ponytail, trickling down her back in a thin waterfall. Her arms stretch and she yawns, "I was just about to bring them inside."

The other girl nods, "I heard a loud thump, so I assumed it was you."

Ash pouts, rubbing at her shoulder, "It attacked me."

"What attacked you?"

"The door!"

The blond haired girl shakes her head, jade orbs rolling. Bending over, she grabs the cardboard box and starts to drag it towards the ajar door behind her, "Come on, lets get them inside."

Ash watches her drag them inside, not bothering to help. Her fingers massage her bruised shoulder. She steps over the threshold, into the apartment, and her sister looks up.

"Thanks for your help," Iro barks sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Ash beams in response.

The blond glares at her. Ash closes the door behind her and dumps a small set of keys into a nearby bowl. She plops down onto the ground in front of the box, peering inside. She picks up the silver-colored one and strokes its fur.

"I like this one," She muses, as the kitten begins to purr and wiggle -as if it were being tickled.

"He looks weird." Iro frowns, staring at the longer strands of hair that cover the kitten's eyes, "Can he even see?"

Ash shrugs, "Dunno."

Her sister hums softly, nodding. Her gaze shifts back into the box and she smiles slightly, watching the sleek black kitten hover almost protectively over a smaller, navy colored kitten. The red kitten prances around the box, hips sashaying flamboyantly.

Iro chuckles.

_**"Don't they look familiar?" **_

* * *

_**Please don't try to copy and paste. I know this happens to other stories on this website. If you want a claim to fame from something, publish something yourself. This story is my hard work. If you think you are trying to give it more fame by publishing it somewhere else, don't. You're not. **_

**_Yes, I am aware this story is on Wattpad. How? Why? Do you think I'm copying? _**

**_You can go ask the author there herself. Though it would be pointless -because I am CloudedSkies and she is me. _**

**_Long story short, I've been jipped before and would rather not repeat down that path. I hope you enjoy this story~! _**

**_-Cherry(;_**


	2. Chapter One:

**_Chapter One: _**

Tendrils of smoke curl through the air.

Ash darts around in front of the stove, her back turned to the burning cake batter inside the oven. A fairly large cookbook lays atop the island counter, in front of the large sticky bowl and mass of unused pans and flour. The silver kitten is stretched over her right shoulder, hanging like a limp noodle.

Her eyes dart to the small ball of silver fur and she lets out a low giggle, "Don't tell Iro I'm cooking, okay?"

The cat mewls in response, purring softly.

Her smile widens and she picks up a small jar of hard chocolate, complete with aluminum-foil top, and sets it down inside the microwave. "We'll just soften this up," She murmurs, closing the door, "Chocolate frosting is the best!"

Her fingers grace the buttons, lightly pressing the time in and then start.

As it hums to life, an icy voice drifts through the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

She stops in her tracks, muscles tensing. The words are laced with poison; they chill her straight to the core. "Um..."

"Why is the oven on fire?" Iro asks lowly, stroking one of the kittens almost demonically. The inky black kitten sits at her feet, wine colored eyes glued to the mess before them. He looks almost amused -as if he knows the cherry-haired female is about to be maimed and the idea thrills him.

Ash whirls around, "What?! You lie!"

The silver kitten almost flies off her shoulder, but he doesn't seem bothered in the slightest. She yanks the oven door open and stumbles back, sputtering as a large cloud of smoke rushes out to greet her. Her back hits the cabinet behind her and the kitten slides off, into her lap.

Iro scowls and sets the navy kitten in her hands down before rushing over to turn off the stove. "What the hell, Ash?!"

"I wanted to make a cake!" Said female strokes the little gray kitten in her lap, watching disdainfully as her sister pulls out the cake and sets it on the stove.

Iro shoots her a heated glare, but says nothing. The blond rushes to the window above the kitchen sink. The old hinges are rusty from time and misuse, but after struggling for a few moments, the window slides open. She collects the two kittens she'd been toting earlier and locks them in her bedroom.

"Do you know where the red-coated one is?" She asks, looking around frantically, "We need to find him before opening the balcony doors."

Ash shrugs, "I haven't seen him."

A small whine sounds from on top of the counter.

Both girls pause, eyes glued to the now wiggling bowl. Iro rushes over and Ash leaps up, kitten in her arms.

"Oh my god."

"Ashley!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" The girl protests, flinching back from her sister. Large, dangerous waves emanate from her person as the blond reaches into the bowl, peeling the red-colored kitten out. Cake batter sticks to his fur, dripping off back into the bowl. His tongue darts out, licking at the sticky batter.

"Don't eat it!" Iro scolds, rushing the kitten to the sink.

She turns on the water, waiting until it's fairly warm before shoving the kitten into the streaming water. He yelps and cries out at the sudden onslaught of heat, but suffers through it nonetheless.

Turning off the water, Iro sets the kitten down and begins to dry him off with a dish towel. She lets out a small chuckle, "I guess this isn't one of those fan-fictions~"

"What do you mean?" Ash pokes at the inky black cake with a knife.

"You know," Iro snickers, casting her sister a playful look, "Those fan-fictions you read about anime characters turning into cats. Usually water turns them back, right?"

Ash shrugs, "I think it depended on the temperature, but yeah."

"Usually they start out in a box," Iro kisses the red-kitten's forehead, "Guess these aren't anime kittens."

The cherry haired female rolls her eyes. She steps back and takes the red kitten from Iro, "Open the balcony. We still need to name them and stuff."

"Did you get their litter box set up?" Iro nods and walks towards the balcony. Their small apartment is simple, with one large multipurpose room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a balcony.

Ash carefully opens the door to Iro's room and steps inside.

The other two kittens sit on Iro's bed. Luckily, the two have had a cat before -a fluffy little thing who died of a weak heart less than six months prior- and still have all the supplies. Iro's room is fairly large, with dark bed-sheets and walls. The curtains match the inky sheets and the dark dresser is dotted with bright red accents.

"Here we go," Ash deposits the other kittens onto the bed.

The red-colored one meows. He trots over to the ink-colored kitten, leaping at him. Said darker kitten expertly avoids his attack and presses a paw against the other's forehead -keeping him back at a safe distance. The red one whines.

Ash watches them in amusement, sitting on the edge of the bed. The silver one slinks her way, crawling into her lap. The navy kitten mewls at him, and a conversation ensues.

"_You've been attached to her hip. Don't tell me you like her._" Ciel snickers, lone eye glued to the Undertaker.

Said silver-kitten smiles craftily, "_She's a very interesting person. Very entertaining._"

"_Don't get too attached,_" Sebastian warns, finally pushing Grell away for good, "_She's a human._" He ignores Ciel's narrowed look, "_And I don't think Will would approve._"

"_Will-shmill,_" Grell chimes, striking a pose and holding up a paw, "_I approve. Her hair is absolutely lovely._"

"_Didn't she almost cook you?_" Ciel retorts.

Grell pouts, deflating like a balloon.

The door opens and shuts. Iro yawns and crawls onto the bed, flicking her sister on the forehead. "What was that for?" Ash whines, rubbing the soon-to-be-bruised spot.

"Trying to cook." Iro scowls, scrubbing the smallest kitten's back, "If you do it again, I will kill you."

She ends the sentence in a bittersweet tone.

Ash stares at her for a few moments, eyes wide. And then looks down at the small kitten in her lap, "You'll protect me, right?"

He meows in response.

She grins and kisses his forehead -much to his delight. Ciel rolls his eye as the Undertaker giggles and makes himself comfortable.

"So what about names?"

"Hmm," Ash scrubs the silver kitten's ear, "What about Mufasa~!"

Iro stares at her.

The redhead glances up, "What?"

"Why did you say that weird?" The blond blinks, brows furrowing. The last syllable had been greatly exaggerated, causing the pronounciation to sound weird. Ash grins wickedly, shrugging, "I like saying it like that."

Iro shakes her head, "That's stupid."

"So are you, but I wasn't going to say anything." Ash retorts under her breath, sticking her tongue out at her sister. As Iro rolls her eyes, the cherry haired female jerks her chin towards the inky dark kitten, "What about that one?"

"Mine~!" Iro grabs the kitten, hugging it to her chest. She rubs her cheek against the kitten's furry little head, "He shall be Arthur; my handsome Arthur."

Ash snorts, "And you called Mufasa weird."

"Only because you said it awkwardly," Iro sets the kitten down before he can die from lack of oxygen and spies the red kitten, "What about this one?"

"Ginger."

"You can't name everything with red hair Ginger, Ash."

"Yes, I can. I'm a ginger; I have ginger-rights."

"You're not a ginger. You dye your hair!" Iro scowls.

"Shh," Ash rolls off the side of the bed and slithers beneath it, "They'll hear you." Mufasa stands on the edge of the bed, looking down.

When his bitch doesn't reappear, the silver kitten spins around and slinks towards the smaller navy-colored kitten. Iro watches in amusement as Arthur meows at Mufasa and said kitten pauses, before responding with a strange meow.

The ginger-kitten struts in between them and strikes a pose.

"Axell."

"What was that?" Ash pokes her head over the side of the bed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"His name shall be Axell."

Ash rests her chin on the edge of the mattress, folding her arms in front of her face, "Well, okay then." She mumbles into her breath, "I liked Ginger better. But I suppose Axell is alright."

Iro grins, "Of course it is. It's a sexy name." She walks over to where Mufasa is sitting and picks up the navy-furred kitten from his side. "And what about this one? It keeps struggling, I can't even make out if it's a boy or a girl..."

Ashley jumps up and snatches the tiny creature from her sister's hands, twirling around in circles. "She will be Lizzy!" A sound dangerously akin to a snicker-mewl comes from where Arthur is sitting, and the girls glance his way for a second, before giggling.

"I like it. But it might be a male!"

"Lizzy is gay then~!"

"Lizzy would make a beautiful gay kitten. I wonder who he would rape during his nightly scouts?" Iro presses her fingertips together and glances over the kittens, "I'll bet it's Arthur."

"Arthur and Lizzy, sitting in a tree." Ash begins to sing, setting the small kitten down beside Arthur, rubbing their heads together, "K. I. S. S. I. N. G."

"First comes love," Iro joins in, giggling, while Axell twirls around in circles to the tune, "then comes anal~! Then comes a plate with funnel~! Cakes~!"

"I want a funnel cake." Ash suddenly becomes deathly silent, round eyes staring blankly at Iro.

"You just burned my kitchen. I am not making you a funnel cake."

"But."

"No."

"The gingers want you to!"

"You are not a fucking ginger. You are a watermelon!"

Ash blinks, eyes widening, "I am not a watermelon! I would have to be curvy in order for that to be true." She wiggles her butt, "There is nothing. I cannot be a watermelon. I am small."

"Dat ass~" Iro wags her eyebrows pervertedly.

Both girls erupt into giggles.

* * *

**AND**

**BOOM.**

**_THEY FUCK_**

**I THINK. IT IS DONE. FOR THIS CHAPTER. XD YES, THEY FUCK :DDDDD **

_**MWAHAHAHAHAH :D YOU SHOULD WRITE LIKE A LITTLE NOTE WITH ALL THESE THINGS WE SAY DOWN HERE. YES. PUT THEM IN BOLD. **_

**WOULD WE REALLY... YES. YES. MUAHAHAHA. FANFICTION, SHALLL LEARN OUR NAMES. **

_**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FANS~! I AM SEXY AND I AM SEXY~! OH WAIT... THAT DOESN'T WORK. CALL ME WOLFY. I AM SEXY. ASH IS SEXY TOO! *JUMPS (ON) ASH***_

** DAMN RIGHT I AM. *FLUFFS***

* * *

**Now that you have been scarred by my lovely sister/lesbian-lover/abuse-victim and I, I would like to take this time to appreciate all of you lovely readers. Thank you so much. Every follow/favorite/review really kept me going and I adore you all~! Both Wolfy and I have worked hard on this and we love feedback! **

**-Cherry(:**


	3. Chapter Two:

**_Chapter Two:_**

"Ash, wake up."

A certain cherry-haired female rolls away from the sound, eyes squeezed shut. Her face is buried into the pillow beneath her and the covers form a giant ball around her body. Mufasa sits on top of her head, curled up into a small ball of silver.

He shifts as she does, to keep from getting squished.

Iro rubs her temples, "Ash, your alarm went off. You have to go to work." The blond grabs the charcoal colored covers and yanks at them. Most of the material is stuck under the cherry's body, but after several hard yanks, Iro is able to rip the covers off.

Ash's body curls up into a tiny ball on her side.

"Wake. Up." Iro growls.

She doesn't respond.

The blond carefully picks Mufasa up off her head, moving him aside. She grabs one of the spare pillows that had fallen to the ground and begins to repeatedly bludgeon her sister. "You're going to be late!"

"I'm not going!" Ash shouts back, flinging her arms and legs out in an attempt to stop the painful blows, "I am sick, dammit!"

"You were sick last week!"

"I'm a ginger, this shit happens!"

"Ashley!" Iro throws the pillow aside. Ash hides her head beneath a pillow, grumbling under her breath.

The blond's fingers curl around her ankles.

And yank, hard.

"Owe!" Ash whines, clinging to the bedpost to keep from flying off the bed. Iro grunts, one foot pressed against the side of said bed, "Then get up!"

The redhead scowls, "Okay, okay, I'm up!"

Iro drops her ankles and steps back, eyes narrowed. Ash sits up and rubs at her wrist, her lips twisted into a pout, "I'm taking Mufasa."

"You can't take Mufasa." Iro deadpans, "What if he has to poop?"

"He can do it on Nikki's desk."

"She'll skin him alive." Iro sputters, trying hard to bite back a laugh. Nikki is an old friend of theirs who had inherited her grandfather's bookstore when he'd passed.

Ash rolls her eyes as she crawls off her bed, "I won't let her touch him." She makes her way to the closet and opens the doors. She pulls out a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a scarf, "Plus she's a total cat person."

Iro falls to the bed in a fit of laughter, "Yeah, that's why she has two pitbulls."

"Hey, Princess and Buttercup are awesome!" Ash grins, sliding into a pair of brown strappy boots, "And besides, you can totally tell. The cat-lover is in there, hidden beneath that thick tough exterior."

Iro giggles, "I know. I love them~"

Ash shakes her head, walking over to the vanity mirror across from her bed. She adjusts her hair, pulling the long strands back into a pony tail, and brushes her fringe-bangs back behind one ear. After adding a little mascara and eyeliner, she turns back towards the bed, "Ready to go, Mufasa~?"

He meows in response and slithers over towards her, on his stomach.

Iro stares at the kitten, "Why...why does it look like he's trying to swim?"

"He's talented." Ash picks the kitten up, hugging him to her chest. She grins and leaves the room.

Arthur and Lizzy sit on the kitchen counter. They watch the redhead approach and Lizzy cringes as she scrubs his head. Iro rushes to the end of the hallway and pokes her head around, "Don't forget to get gas on your way home! I need you to drop me off at the college tomorrow. I need to get my books."

"Yeah, yeah," Ash grabs her keys and blows a kiss, "We'll be back later."

She closes and locks the door behind her. Mufasa shivers slightly in her arms. She wraps the end of her scarf around his small body and hurries to the truck.

"Here we are," She mumbles, unlocking the vehicle and stepping up onto the step outside the doors. She carefully unwinds her scarf and sets it in the passenger seat, Mufasa curled up on top. Then she climbs into the driver's seat and turns on the engine.

Grell watches from the window. He frowns, "_What is that thing?_"

"_What thing?_" Sebastian appears at his side.

"_Bassy!_" Grell fan-girls, "_My love, did you really come all the way over just to talk to little old me? I'm touched._"

"_Don't get your hopes up._" Sebastian watches as the strange redhead moves an even stranger piece of machinery out of a painted square. It rolls forward and then disappears from view.

Grell pouts and goes to whine, but Sebastian vanishes, reappearing beside a grumpy Ciel.

Iro sets a fairly large bowl of kibble down in front of them, "Eat up, my loves!"

Ciel glares at it.

Sebastian smirks, "_Well?_"

"_I'm not eating it._"

Iro pauses in front of the kittens. Her eyes narrow and she pokes Lizzy's forehead, much to his distaste. "You both better eat, or else I'll make kitty-burgers tonight."

Ciel's scowl deepens. Sebastian elegantly bends over, tongue lightly lapping at the kibble. Satisfied, Iro walks away, off to change and shower for the day. Ciel watches Sebastian and smirks when the inky kitten stiffens, tongue darting back into his mouth for good.

"_Delicious?_" The navy kitten inquires.

"_I could make better._" Sebastian's nose turns up stubbornly.

"Hey, Nikki." Ash greets, "Lovely weather, eh?"

Nikki glances up, hunched over the check-out counter. A magazine lays open in front of her, an article of tattoo ideas displayed. The woman's dark eyes narrow, "You're not going to ask for a raise, are you?"

Ash pouts, "Of course not."

Nikki rolls her eyes. She's older than Ash, in her early thirties, but looks to be fresh out of high school. Her hair is cropped short -colored a vivid violet- and frames her pale face beautifully.

Her tongue ring clicks against her teeth, "Then why did you bring up the weather?"

"Isn't it lovely?" Ash gestures to the dark skies, clouds rumbling in the distance, "Iro and I got some new kittens."

Nikki is still suspicious, "Okay?"

"Mhm~" Ashley sets her scarf down on the check-out counter, not too far away from Nikki's magazine. The purplette's eyes dart over to the small ball of fabric, blinking as she notices something poke its nose out of it.

A small silver head appears, beady eyes blinking innocently as they fall on Nikki. The woman's hands clench into fists, eyes narrowing at the furry creature.

"What is that?"

"What's what?" Ash starts to sort through the new shipment of books Nikki had set aside for her, making piles of books around her.

Nikki reaches into the scarf, fingers curling around the small kitten. She lifts him up, his paws slipping between her fingers, and glares at Ash, "I will punch you."

"Don't hurt Mufasa."

"Mufasa?" Nikki blinks in confusion.

"He is my ferocious kitten of pure doom and evil. I'll punt you if you hurt him."

Nikki sighs softly and sets the little kitten down. Mufasa steadies himself before looking around slowly, taking in the multiple rows of books and shelves. Musty red curtains cover the windows and paintings hang from the walls. The floors are wooden, old and worn, and small day-lillies decorate the front desk.

"He can be our mascot."

"Excuse me?" Nikki scowls at the redhead as said girl stands, balancing a stack of books against her hip.

She grins sheepishly, "You heard me. Mufasa can be the bookstore's mascot! All the little kiddies can come in and play with him and shit. It will be fabulous."

Nikki's left eye twitches.

Before she can protest, however, Ash all but vanishes with the books. Nikki sighs softly and stares at the kitten for a few moments. Then she shakes her head, eyes narrowing, "I should throw you out while I have the chance."

Mufasa meows at her -the sound eerie, almost like a creepy kitten laugh.

The girl's eyes widen. Blanching, she shakes out of it and turns away from the kitten, finger swirling around inside her ear, "My music must be way too loud."

* * *

**Augh, it's crappy, I know. I feel like shit and it wasn't coming out right. **

**But at least it's an update :D **

**-Cherry(;**


End file.
